The existing 802.11 media access control (MAC) architecture supports half-duplex communication. In half-duplex communication, a device (e.g., a wireless access point (“AP”) or an enrollee station (“STA”)) can only transmit or receive during an interval. In full duplex communication (also referred to as “double-duplex” communication), an AP and a STA can communicate in both directions at the same time. Put another way, the AP and the STA both transmit and receive data units at the same time.